1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abrasive sharpeners, and more particularly, to an electric abrasive sharpener having adaptable flexible abrasive assemblies to prevent slowing abrasive speed and even stall of the motor during sharpening and provide a wide range of cutting capabilities.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Numerous self-powered, electric abrasive sharpeners have been developed in the past. Although some past designs produce satisfactory results, the self-powered systems in the prior art are relatively expensive and must rely on the use of numerous precise components for maintain the abrasive element speed to satisfactorily sharpen tools. One convenient and advantageous feature not found in known sharpeners is to provide an economical and effective technique allowing the abrasive cutting element assembly to adapt to the tools being sharpened. Further, in the past the user of a sharpening would experience run-out or slowing of the abrasive elements, due to tools to be sharpened of different sizes, shapes, and amounts of force applied by the tool. Such run-out will, for example, decrease the quality of the sharpened edge of the tool by producing uneven cutting of the tool edge.